Hades & Persephone
by Chibi Buta
Summary: AU fanfic where RK cast are Greek gods (as in Greek mythology). K&K romance. Inadequate summary, hopefully you find the story more satisfying


Author's foreword:

1. Please do not use this as a guide to Greek mythology. I am merely using a few characters for my own insane fantasies. Also using the story of Hades and Persephone as a rough draft to base my story on. Although in the actual mythology, Hades supposedly kidnapped Persephone (fourteen then) and carried her off to the Underworld where he supposedly raped her and made her his Queen (although it was with Zeus's prior blessings). And Demeter, upset at the loss of her daughter, stopped giving the world her blessings and so the world sank into a never-ending winter. And finally, when Persephone was returned to her did Demeter relent and brought forth the other seasons. This is not the complete story, but I am not lecturing on Greek mythology here. Those interested, please read it up yourself.

2. I have been contemplating this for quite some time (since last Christmas to be exact) but was always too lazy to actually do it. Not to mention that I still had to complete my other fanfic, Evaporation. And then I read a fanfic on Odyssey (can't remember the exact title or the author) and I was further discouraged. But there's a great difference in the 2 fanfics (even though they are both based on Greek mythology) so I thought: what the heck, I'll give it a try. 

3. I do not own anything in this fanfic. This is merely for entertainment purposes ONLY. So lay off the lawyers' letters etc.

****

Prologue

He had to shield his eyes while they adjusted to the sudden brightness. Living in the Underworld had made him a stranger to light. It took him what seemed like eternity before he could take in the scenery without wincing.

It was spring on Earth, and the flowers are in bloom. As the sun beamed cheerfully down on Earth, and the winds blew gently across the landscape, the flowers dolled themselves in their best colors as they vied with each other for attention. Birds chirped happily, and the other animals seemed contented too. It would make anyone smile. Anyone, that is, but him.

His expression, or rather lack off, did not change as he took in the scenery before him. More than a hundred years had passed since the War of the Titans. More than a hundred years had gone by since he had been named Hades, and had been living in the dark, bleak world of the Underworld, governing the souls of both mortals and immortals alike. He wondered briefly if he had made the right choice, but shrugged the thought away almost immediately since the choice had already been made.

After the War, while Katsuro had proclaimed himself Zeus, Lord of the Olympus, and Aoshi as Poisedon, Lord of the Seas, he had quietly made his way to the Underworld. It was his way of redemption, for all the lives he took during the War. Although the eldest among the siblings, unlike Katsuro and Aoshi, he had never sought power, rank or riches. And so while the others strutted around flaunting their powers and ranks (and enjoying their fair share of beauties, be it mortals, immortals or monsters), he had always remained in the Underworld, never once stepping a foot outside. And he would had willingly continued to do so for the rest of his life (which would be eternity, since he is immortal but he chose not to dwell on that) had it not been for the disturbingly large number of souls which had been entering into the Underworld lately. 

His expression took an even grimmer cast (if that was possible) at that thought. Of late, the souls making their way to the Underground had all cited the same cause of death: Yet another war between Poisedon and Zeus. Poisedon had never been content at being subservient to Zeus, and had been raging wars on Zeus to claim the title of the most powerful God. Zeus understandably had not handed his title over to Poisedon on a silver platter, and had retaliated most valiantly, ensuing in the never-ending war between the two brothers. Unconcerned by such petty squabbling, Hades had ignored them and remained closeted in his own world. However, of late the wars had been getting out of hand and not even he could ignore it much longer. His self-appointed chore of governing the souls and ensuring eternal rest for the dead had became increasingly more difficult without needing Zeus and Poisedon to worsen the condition. All his servants and minions had almost died from lack of sleep as they ran around trying to finish their tasks before another batch of souls come in (yes, lately the souls had been coming in droves). Recognizing that dire circumstances called for dire actions, Hades had finally decided that this could not go on and that Zeus and Poisedon needed to be stopped, or at the very least to be moderated. Hence his trip to the neutral world of mortals, Earth. 

It had been a long time since he last saw Earth, and he had to admit that it had improved drastically since the War. _Demeter must had worked hard, for the Earth to be this beautiful_, he thought to himself. And for just an instance, his grim countenance had softened ever so slightly at the thought of Demeter, his sister whom he always had shared a special relationship with. Not that they were lovers or anything, but they might had been had he not hid himself in the Underworld. _No use crying over spilt milk_, he shrugged, he had turned his back on the world outside the Underworld, and that had included Demeter. And so it was nobody's fault but his own that Demeter had borne Zeus a daughter, although he could not deny the regret and sense of loss when he heard the news. He wondered how Demeter was, and contemplated on visiting her during his sojourn on Earth…

He sighed once, before dragging himself back to the present. First things first. He had to speak to Zeus and Poisedon before he could indulge in sentimentalism. There would be no difficulty in gathering either of his siblings, but the issue is where. Which part on Earth should he call forth his brothers for this gathering?

Just as he pondered on this question, absently wandering through a forest, he heard an angelic voice singing. Intrigued, and captivated by the singing, Hades followed the music. Faint at first, but growing steadily as he neared the source of the sound, he finally reached a clearing before a waterfall. Not wanting to disturb the singing, he stood hidden behind a large tree and observed the surroundings.

A girl, no, a young woman of approximately 16 years, he corrected himself as he observed the soft curves, was singing and gathering flowers by a waterfall. Surrounded by a small group of handmaidens who were gathering flowers as well, the young woman (whose back was facing Hades) broke off her singing as she took a sudden leap into the water, causing the handmaidens to squeal as the splashing water drenched them. Unrepentant, the girl had giggled and proceeded to pull them in one by one, while the handmaidens gave a mock struggle.

Hades felt as though he was watching the scene from a distance. Stranger that he was to innocence, he could not relate to the scene before him. And so he turned to leave, silent as always so that none of the girls witnessed his coming and leaving, he prepared to melt into the shadows once more.

"Who's there!" a sharp voice rang out. 

Hades froze for an instant. Shocked, for the first time since the War, that one of the girls could actually sense him, he was at a loss as to what to do. After a silent debate with himself, he turned to face the group of girls once more. Only to be shocked for the second since the War, as deep blue eyes, which reminded him of the clear blue skies in spring, met his amber glare without a slightest hint of fear…. 

Author's Note: 

Apparently in Greek mythology, rape and incest is a normal occurrence, so for those shocked at hint of incest between Demeter and Hades, or between Demeter and Zeus *shrugs* sorry, nothing I could do.

Yes, it's a K&K story. Is it so hard to believe? Actually was considering A&M, but I have better results with K&K fics than other coupling (even though I toyed with the notion of Kaoru & Aoshi, but I am a diehard K&K fan), so….. anyway, this could be called a trial test. If nobody likes it, then the story will be taken off (like my other fanfic, Eternity).

I accept any comments, praise, flames, etc. Just click the review button, or send me a note at chibibuta@hotmail.com 


End file.
